


Take a Break

by xXHowIsThisEdgyXx



Category: Emojiland - Harrison & Schein
Genre: AND IT MADE ME SNCKSJDNKSDJNCKJN, Assisted Suicide, BUT HE SAID NERD FACE MADE HIM WANT TO LIVE, Fluff, ITS JUST NERD FACE TALKING ABOUT HOW HES GOING TO ALLOW SKULL TO OFF HIMSELF, Kissing, M/M, THERE IS NO ACTUAL SUICIDE IN THIS, THIS IS INSPIRED BY SOMETHING SKULL ACTUALLY SAYS IN THE SHOW, This is just short, also, its short bc i just, their boyfriends, uhhhhhhh they talk about killing skull, want quick smooch smooch, yall listen to start again? thats them confessing their love for each other.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHowIsThisEdgyXx/pseuds/xXHowIsThisEdgyXx
Summary: Nerd Face has been working all night, trying to find out a way to alter one's code.
Relationships: Nerd Face/Skull (Emojiland)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Take a Break

The room smelled like chemicals and sterilization. Nerd Face had been hunched over inhaling these awful scents for a few hours now. His back felt stiff, he tried his best to shift his weight every now and then to relieve pressure on his back. 

It didn’t really work. He’d been sitting for too long for any shifting to work. His back was too tense, he needed to stand up. With an awkward groan he kicked away from the desk and pressed his palms against his back. A few cracks ran through his back as he stretched. 

It didn’t relieve any of the pain that had been building up. But it did relive some of the pressure. He plopped himself back into the chair and huffed.

Nerd Face had been alive for less than a week and he was already overworked. He had really only done this to himself. He was the one who agreed to help another face kill himself.

Which does seem brash, yes. But if it is a basic recursion that's an issue that was caused by the code itself then there really is no actual issue. Nerd Face was more than fine to fix an error caused by the code.

Well that is how it was explained to him. An error in the code itself. And fixing an Emoji’s code was actually much easier than most thought. Along with getting rid or completely altering an Emoji’s code. 

Code was the simple building blocks that could easily be removed and arranged in any way. 

Nerd Face shuffled his feet as he pulled his chair back to the desk. He really should take a break. His eyes were straining and everything felt tense. He closed his eyes and leaned his back back. 

As he leaned back his head made contact with someone standing behind him. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing a thin, tall, grey man standing above him. He had two hollow sockets, surrounded with green glowing outlines, with two green orbs looking down at him.

“Skull,” Nerd Face hushed. 

A small smile curled across his lips as he whispered, “Nerd Face.”   
He gave the same smile he gave every time he saw Nerd Face. The glowing outlines on his lips stretched out ever so slightly as the corners of hip lips curled. 

Everytime Nerd Face saw that smile he felt a ting of joy in the pit of his stomach. 

“It’s late,” Skull says. “You’ve been working all day.” 

Nerd Face closes his eyes again and rubs his yellow nose bridge. “I’m aware. I’m absolutely exhausted. I’ve been doing nothing but going through face’s GUIs. It would be more exciting if they didn’t all resemble each other.”

“GUI?” 

“Oh, your GUI is your interface that allows someone to scroll through your menus and access your display. I can even view all your dialogue boxes. I could access your GUI from you directly or remotely.” 

Nerd Face watches as Skull’s face churned in embarrassment. Skull rattled away slightly. “Oh-” he puffed. 

Nerd Face laughed. He got up and turned to Skull, putting his hands on his hips. “Do you want to see?”

“No!” He laughed out awkwardly as his grey cheeks glow green. “I don’t want to see what my display looks like.” 

Nerd Face scrunches his nose as he lets out a throaty laugh. “You look so embarrassed. It isn’t a bad thing.”

Skull rolls the glowing orbs in his hollow sockets, crossing his arms with a humph sound. . “I still don’t want to see my inner workings.” 

Nerd Face walked up to him with a wide smile. “I can even see the API collecting data. Where you’re connecting to the phone and information is being sent out- allowing you to work properly.”

Skull tightens his arms to his chest and looks over to Nerd Face. “Is that what you need to get rid of- you know.”

“Mmhm, If I disable your API connecting you to the operating system then there can be no request. No data to tell you how to work. A Fetch Error.” 

“So I would just- stop existing?”

“Yeah!” Nerd Face spouts excitedly. 

Skull’s brows curls and he shuffles in place. “How would you turn it off?”

“Well I can’t just turn off the connection. I don’t have any kind of administration privilege. But there are plenty of things that are fully capable of altering code and appear as if it has administrator privilege.”

“Like what?”

“A virus.”

Skull opens his mouth to say something, but he stays silent. He sucks in his cheek and looks away, sniffing harshly. “Well- you should take a break. Get some sleep.”

Skull turned back to Nerd Face with his same smile. And with that smile Nerd Face felt the same ting of joy. 

Skull and Nerd Face walked together as they made their way through the lab. Him and Skull had both been sleeping here. Nerd Face hadn’t gotten an apartment yet so he didn’t really have anywhere to go. 

Nerd Face mostly ended up falling asleep at his desk. The first two nights he’d actually slept at Skull’s. But recently they’d both sleep in the waiting room of the Lab. They both ended up going to bed early in the morning so there were no taxis to take.

Skull lives around an hour away by car so it was just easier to sleep here.

This place was abandoned so there wasn’t anyone to bother them. No one had a reason to come here, besides them. 

“You know,” Skull whispers as they walk.

Nerd Face looked over to Skull, who was pulling his hood off. He watched as two long ears bobbled out as his hood fell off. He let out a small laugh through his nose as he watched. He’d never seen him without his hood, and he’d never seen his ears.

Skull stopped and turned to him. He hesitated and he looked down at his much shorter yellow friend. “You make me actually want to stay here.” 

He gave that smile. 

Nerd Face smiles and extends his hand, placing his yellow palm on Skull’s cheek. He stands on his toes as he leans closer to Skull, placing his lips against Skull’s.


End file.
